His Last Goodbye
by RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe
Summary: The Winchester may be able to stay with Castiel for the rest of their lives, but he will never be able to spend the rest of is life with them. The year is 3014. A thousand years in the future, where is Castiel?


The last goodbye

**just, you know, your daily dose from the superntural fandom. not really set at any particular point in theshow, justa a little headcannon I had. so I wrote this instead of the chapter I need to write for my wholock fic**

**enjoy, review please! it means the world!**

Cas walked slowly through the overgrown grass. It isn't easy to find places like this anymore, not in this futuristic society. But Cas had always protected this field, and he always will. He was over3 millennia old now, but still looked the same as he had 1000 years ago. Same riffled hair, bright blue eyes, even the same tan trench coat. His brothers didn't understand why he hadn't taken another vessel for years, but Cas couldn't. He would be this shape, this vessel, until the day he died.

Cas stopped walking when he reached the secluded corner of the field. A clear, softly bubbling brook tickled past, while a weeping willow brushed against the two carved stones set into the ground underneath it. It was a beautiful place. Cas lowered himself down, crouched in front of the stones. Age had weathered them so that the writing and symbols on them were almost incomprehensible. But Cas didn't need to read them to know what they said. After all, he had been the one to scratch them on with his angel blade. But he still gently placed his hands on the stones so that the carvings were visible once again

_Sam Winchester_

_Novissima autem inimica destruetur mors._

_Dean Winchester_

_Ubi enim est thesaurus tuus, ibi est et cor tuum_

Cas felt wetness on his face. It wasn't until he started to speak he realised he was crying.

"So…umm... I'm here. Thought I should, you know. Never have before. It was always too… painful"

He swallowed before continuing "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I should have protected you better"

He flashed back to that night.

"_Cas!" Sam shouts_

_Dean is limp in Cas' arms. He isn't unconscious, but is very close to it. A demon had plunged the blade into his stomach when Dean had intercepted it for Sam. Cas is carrying him bride style, desperately trying to cook up enough of his 'mojo' to heal him._

"_Cas!" Sam yells again "Take Dean and go! I'll hold them off!"_

_Cas isn't going to abandon Sam. And neither, apparently is Dean._

"_No" Dean mutters, trying to pull himself free from Cas. "I won't let you"_

"_You gotta get Dean outta here!" Sam argues, stabbing a demon in the chest. He turns to face Cas "He's not going to die because he took the knife for me again!"_

_Cas sees the demon behind Sam far too late. The sword the demon is holding goes right through Sam, its point pointing accusingly at Cas, protruding from Sam's chest. His eyes widen, and he falls to his knees._

"_Go" he chokes, before falling forward. He hits the floor with a dull thud, blood pooling out from under him as he lies still and lifeless._

_A horrible sound fills the room. An unholy sound of anguish, pain and grief. Dean throws himself out of Cas' grip, still screaming. The demon's smile is wiped off its face as Dean hurtles towards him. It doesn't even have a chance to retaliate._

_The rest of the demons never stand a chance._

_Cas desperately tries to protect Dean while he goes on his rampage, but in truth this vengeful Dean scares him._

_And maybe that's why he only realises Dean is as badly injured as he is when the last demon falls._

_Cas manages to catch Dean as he crumples. He gently lays him next to Sam, and that was when he sees the enormous irreparable hole in his stomach._

"_Dean…" he whispers "please…no…"_

_Dean ignores him and reaches instead for his little brother_

"_Sammy… Sam…please…wake up"_

_Cas feels tears. An unknown sensation _

"_He's gone Dean. I'm sorry... I can't… I wish I could save you both"_

_Dean turns his attention to Cas._

"_I…don't…want to leave…you"_

"_I don't want you to go, either Dean" Cas sobs against his will_

"_Will…will…I got to hell?" Dean coughs, blood freckling his lips._

"_No" Cas promises "you are the best man I have ever known. You'll see Sam soon, Dean"_

"_Cas, I -"he breaks off coughing "Cas…"_

"_shhh…" Cas whispers in to Dean's hair "It's ok. I've got you"_

"_Cas" Dean says simply, and Cas feels the moment Dean's soul leaves his body, and races upwards, to where his brother's is waiting for him._

_And Cas is left with the corpses of his best friend, the only person he has ever, or will ever love, and the knowledge that he failed._

"I'm sorry" Cas repeated "Sam… I should have gone when you told me too. I could have saved you."

He turned to the stone bearing Dean's name

"Dean, I never told you. I could never find the words, but…" He took a deep breath. "in the most human way possible…I love you Dean. Love you present tense, because for as I live, I will be your angel. Forever and always."

He straightened, having said all that he needed to say. Before he flew away, he thought he could hear a voice.

A voice he hadn't heard in a thousand years.

_Me too Cas. Me too._

**The Latin on Sam's grave translates as:** **The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.**

**The Latin on Dean's grave translates as: Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also**

**And yes I did nick them from Harry Potter**


End file.
